


White lie

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fan Disc, Firsts, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Rakuzan vs Shutoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Midorima hates lies - even if they do not cause damage for anyone or are said to avoid him being embarrassed.





	White lie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Firsts.

Midorima hated lying. He found it an unfair activity and one which would most likely damage relationship between people. That was the case why he was pouting while he and Takao were walking towards the station after their street ball match with the rest of the GoM and their other friends.

”What is wrong, Shin-chan?” Takao asked, leaning a little bit forward, so Midorima could see him. The other only ’hmph’ed and turned his head into the other direction to show his distaste. ”You are mad because of what I said about our pass during the recap of our match against Akashi’s team.” It was a rather a declaration than a question.

”If you know, why do you ask?” Midorima mumbled grumpily. He felt as Takao shrugged his shoulder and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

”Would you like it better if I said the truth?” Takao started with a glint in his eyes which Midorima could not see, but he still felt shivers running down on his spine because of it. ”The truth that we are so familiar with each others’ presence that our bodies can cooperate without we have to pay attention to it and because of that, the pass worked perfectly even if it was done for the first time, hum?”

Midorima felt his ears burning. He did not want to imagine what his friends’ reactions would have been to that information. He pushed his glasses up and closed his eyes, so he could regain his composure.

”Shut up, idiot!” He said, wanting to step a little bit further away from his raven haired partner – Takao following him nonetheless. 

”Awe, Shin-chan! You are so cute!” Takao cooed, hugging Midorima by his waist and pulled him towards himself. ”Kise-san was right. We are really the best partners for each other!” Takao said on a dreamy voice, making Midorima’s blush deepen with a few shades.

”Wha-” he started, turning to Takao, but the smaller boy grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. ”Takao!”

Takao touched their foreheads together, looking into Midorima’s eyes with such affection which silenced the green haired teen. After another soft kiss that Takao placed on his lips, the ravenette finally spoke up.

”Once again, thank you for believing in me, Shin-chan!”


End file.
